Die Tonight Live Forever
by Candie Honey
Summary: The Twilight Saga offically ends with Twilight. Bella remembers the greatest time of her life.


**Die Tonight Live Forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga or any song belonging to InnerpartySystem.**

**So, who wasn't devastated when Edward left Bella in New Moon? Who did not like Jacob as a friend or a romantic interest in Eclipse? And finally who did not like Reneesme in Breaking Dawn? Oh, that's just me? Well anyway if Twilight had ended differently it would've made me so much more happier. Don't get me wrong I love the saga and all the books I just think it would've been better this way.**

**Chapter One**

**Someone once asked me what the most happiest time of my life was. Without a doubt, that was easy, I remember it like it was yesterday. I couldn't tell you in days, months or years in real time how long ago it was but it was my most strongest human memory……**

**I walked down the aisle in my white dress. All I could see was Edward. Edward was all I ever saw. As I got closer and closer to him with each step I took. I couldn't believe this day was here. Finally.**

**It was my wedding day. Edward had convinced me to marry him one week after my 18th**** birthday. Much to my despise, I didn't want to be older than him. I was just glad it was here. The proposal was just the beginning.**

"_**Edward just please listen," I pleaded with him. "I know how you feel about turning me. This actually isn't your choice. Anyone in your family will be happy to help me with it. But I want you to do it,"**_

"_**Great, I know where this is going." He sighted looking annoyed. **_

"_**Just please?" I looked at him. He nodded. "You are all I am ever going to want. I don't want to live with out you and I do not want to die with out you. I know you said that if I were to die you wouldn't be far behind right?" I asked him. **_

"_**Yes. No question." He nodded. **_

"_**Even then there is no guarantee that we would be together. I want us to be together, for eternity, in this life were we are promised to always be here." I stopped. I could feel the emotion building up in my heart. I was about to let it all out. To completely fall apart. **_

"_**I would never ask you for anything and after this I never will but please give me this one and only thing. My one wish. To be with you. Because you are my life now." I smiled at him. He chuckled. **_

"_**Can I speak now?" He asked staring right down into my eyes. **_

"_**Of course," I said. **_

"_**I have to admit," He started. "When James had taken you, and I saw you laying there, dying in my arms. At that point I realized I could never lose you. I could never let you die. Making sure you don't die is the ultimate way I can protect you and your heart. And maybe I'm being unreasonably selfish, but I am in total agreement with you. I am ready to turn you. If it is your wish my love," **_

_**I smiled and jumped into his arms. I kissed him.**_

"_**I do have one condition," He stated.**_

_**Oh no. Condition? What could it be? I wondered. He bent down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket.**_

"_**Oh my God, what are you doing?" I asked him in complete shock. I smiled.**_

"_**Isabella Marie Swan? My heart. My life. My love. Will you make me the most happiest man in the world and marry me?" **_

"_**Yes Yes of course! Obviously if I want to be with you for eternity I want to be married to you." I answered he slid the ring onto my finger. He picked me up and kissed me. **_

**He had come up with the plan for one week after my birthday so I would legally be able to make the decision to marry. I stood there, reciting my vows to Edward in front of my friends my family. **

**Chapter Two**

**The wedding and reception was over. We stayed in Forks for the transformation. In the Cullen home. My new home. We were in his bedroom. Carlisle was standing by just in case, but it was just Edward and I. Alone. Together. And I trusted him completely. As I was at ease he ever so lightly bit my neck. As I imagined. Edward's lips were the last thing I felt as a human. The take-over was quick. His venom was binding me to him forever. It burned me. It changed me. The only thoughts I had during those three days were of me and Edward over the time we had been together. From when I first saw him in the cafeteria that first day at a new school. To the night in car when I confronted him with my theories. Our first time in the meadow. Him saving me from James. The prom. And just before I woke up I thought about our life together. Then I opened my eyes to my new life, with my husband standing over me.**

**About a week after the transformation. After learning to hunt with my new family. We finally went on our honeymoon to Isle Esme. Where we made love in every different colored room. Where neither one of us had to hold back our physical strength or emotions. Where we were once again bonded to each other. Connected in every single way any two people in love could be. **

**There is nobody in the history of the world that has been this happy. That has ever loved more than this. I found and got my one true love. This is my perfect life. With Edward by my side. Nobody else to love but each other. No one else's happiness or safety to worry about but each other. And the best part is? It is forever. Always. And eternity. **


End file.
